


Decision Time

by Sangerin



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004), Doctor Who (2005), St Trinian's (2007)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What scheming, anarchic, semi-criminal organisation <i>didn't</i> need a flying London bus?  Spoilers (minor) for "Planet of the Dead".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decision Time

At the wheel of the flying – though damaged – double decker bus, Christina de Souza had to decide where to go. One could only float gleefully over London trying the occasional loop-de-loop for so long, after all.

For a moment or two, she thought of her old school. St Trinian's had been good to her: without the school, she might never have discovered her true self – that she was not just an adrenaline junkie, but a super, hyper-adrenaline junkie. Base jumping wouldn't do it for her: she realised _that_ on a school excursion to New Zealand. No, she needed real risk; the kind that went with heists and cons and robberies.

It amused her that she'd even been helpful to her school. A few years ago, the school had been planning a heist of major proportions. Kelly Jones, the Head Girl, had come to Christina for advice. It had been advice Christina was glad to give – even though Kelly's adorable girlfriend had vetoed her suggestion of a threesome in 'payment' for services rendered.

And there was no question that St Trinian's could use a flying bus. What scheming, anarchic, semi-criminal organisation _didn't_ need a flying London bus?

But something kept Christina from turning the wheel in the direction of her old school. Quite what it was, Christina didn't know. But as she took a last glimpse at the lights of London, she steered the bus to the south-east, in the direction of the Atlantic.

Gradually growing more confident in her airborne driving skills, she dug her telephone from a pocket.

'Lucy?' she asked, when the number answered. 'Hey, Diamond! How's that delectable girlfriend of yours? Sweet. Well, precious, have I got a deal for you...'


End file.
